Who's the best now?
by aradilux
Summary: Punk hates Chris, furiously. But, Chris doesn't exactly share the same feelings for him. So, he tries to have his way with him. (I literally just thought this and put it together, I might change it later) (Punkicho)


Their breaths hitched with each other's touches. Punk hated him. No, he _loathed _him. He loathed him for being a stuck up bastard. He never forgave him for the things he said to him on Raw, even though it was over a year ago. He grabbed his bicep, attempting to push him away. Chris wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. He nibbled at his neck. Punk felt like he should have gave in, but he never wanted anything to do with him. "Chris... s-stop." Punk said, breathless. "You don't want me to." Chris whispered in his ear. "I h-hate you!" Punk said, giving no effort. Chris chuckled. "Of course you do, but that's what makes you want me." Chris smirked at him. Punk melted as Chris leaned in to kiss him. He felt like putty to him, in defeat. He gave in to quickly. Chris pushed his tongue in, finally tasting him. The hot kiss broke when Chris pulled away to pull Punk's shirt off. He pull his own shirt off, too. He traced his Pepsi tattoo with his fingers, sending shiver throughout Punk's spine. Chris pulled him by his belt, leading him to the bed. He pushed him to the bed and crawled on top of him. Punk laid there, totally helpless.

Chris grabbed both of Punk's wrists and pinned them above his head. He took unbuckled his own jeans and took them off. Chris took off Punk's jeans, sliding them down his legs. Chris sat on his lap, straddling his hips. He forcefully pulled down his boxers, getting a full sight of his beautiful groin. Punk sighed, embarrassed. He held the back of Punk's neck, giving him a forcing kiss. He kissed his way down Punk's jaw, neck and chest. He made it to his hips bones. He kissed them softly. Punk almost passed out from the feeling. He was so filled with lust, he could barely comprehend what was happening. Chris stared at his length, surprised. "You're quite the size, Punk." Chris smirked up at him. Punk held his eyes shut tight. "Chris, please." He noticed the hazy look in Punk's face. He teased him, slightly licking the tip. Punk almost whimpered at the sharp feeling of pleasure. Chris proceeded back down. He licked up the based to the head slowly. "Oh, shit." Punk moaned as he finally felt the pleasure from him. He sucked at the head, teasing Punk. Punk hissed at him. "Chris, don't fucking t-tease me." He swirled his tongue slowly. Punk was desperate for him. He stopped, now slowly stroking him. "I wanna hear you beg for it." Punk glared at him. "No!" Chris let go of him, completely stop. Punk whimpered. "Chris, please, don't fucking stop!" Chris smirked at him, feeling superior. He proceeded back down, slowly taking in Punk at a time. Him hearing Punk's softly, slurring moans was the hottest thing to hear. He went down slower each time, bobbing his head with each swirl of his tongue. "Oh, C-chris..." Punk tangled his fingers with Chris's soft spiky hair. He tugged at it slowly, gesturing him to move quicker. Chris finally took him whole, pulling off quickly. Punk whimpered. He could see the pre-cum slither out, he could tell he was close. He licked it right off and sucked him at a quicker pace than usual. Punk bit his lips so hard, blood started to ooze. "Oh, fuck, Chris." He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue and tasting the saltiness of him. Punk's breathing got heavier and faster as he came close. "F-fuck! Oh, Fuck!" Chris sucked him off as he came in the back of his throat. The salty and sweet taste of him drove him crazy. Punk gripped his hands in Chris's hair. Chris groaned as he pulled his hair. The vibrations from his voice made Punk tremble under his touch. He finally pulled off of him, wiping his mouth of his essence. He sat up to kiss Punk softly, letting him taste himself. He poured so much feeling into it. It made Punk shiver under his touch. "Feel better?" Punk hated his smug personality. "Fuck off." His eyes were wide open, staring at him dead in the eyes. They were filled with lust and desperation.

He kissed him with full force. Punk didn't want him, he needed him. Chris grasped onto his waist and pushed him onto his back. He pulled the covers over the both of them. He straddled his hips as he kissed him roughly. Chris tugged at his lip ring, making Punk groan. Punk hadn't felt so turned on before. Chris leaned over in his bag and grabbed a bottle of lube. He slid off his boxers and prepared himself at his entrance. Punk wrapped both legs around his waist. Punk shut his eyes tight in pain. Chris filled him up slowly. He pulled out slowly and waited before going back in. "Chris, please... move." Chris loved hearing the sound of his name roll of his tongue, desperate for him. Chris wanted to hear it again. "Say my name again." Chris said in a low, husky voice. He looked him dead in the eyes, smirking at him. "Say it again!" He demanded. Punk clawed at his shoulders. It was both driving them crazy. "Chris, please! I _need_ you inside me so fucking badly." He was intoxicated by the lust that Chris gave him. He needed him now more than ever. Chris thrust into him hard. Punk moaned in both pain and pleasure. Chris thrust into him harder each time. Punk tightened his grip around his waist, making him go even deeper. Soon, he slid over his prostate. Punk ran his nails down Chris's back. He groaned at the slight pain. "Oh, f-fuck." Punk moaned loudly as he slowed down. Chris wanted this feeling to last longer. Punk bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, dripping down his jaw. Chris leaned down and kissed Punk hard. He sucked his lip, tasting the blood. Their tongues roamed throughout each other's mouth. He started to stroke Punk. He almost whimpered at the sudden touch from Chris. He jerked him slowly. Punk's breathing got heavy and slow. Chris kissed down his chin, jaw, and to his neck. He sucked hard, leaving a dark bruise to his shoulder. He jerked him faster now, watching him groan as he thrust faster and deeper into him every time. He bucked his hips against him harder, the friction from the both of them caused both of them to come at the same time. Punk tugged at Chris's sweaty hair, pulling his face into a passionate kiss. He came in Chris's hand, shivering as he did. Chris's thrusts slowed down as he kissed Punk. He groaned into his kiss as he pulled out of him. He collapsed beside Punk from exhaustion. Punk rolled over in bed, facing him. Chris caressed his cheek, catching his breath. "Holy shit." Punk whispered. He felt embarrassed as he looked at Chris. He also felt like trash for giving in to the man he hated most of his career. Chris kissed him desperately. He loved the sweet taste of his lips. He pulled away and gazed at him. He caressed his cheek with his thumb. "I'm actually sorry for our past relationship with each other." Punk looked at him sincerely. Hie held his waist and pulled him into a rough kiss. Punk rolled him over and got on top of him. He rested himself up on his arms. He pulled away and rested his forehead against his. "I forgive you."


End file.
